


You're Hired

by Zeyra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Peggy Carter, Child Abuse, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, inventor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Peter Parker is in need of a new dad. The current one is abusing him, and that's not alright. So he decides to find a new one. When he witnesses a man miss his train and melt down in the middle of a train station, he decides to hire him.(short extract)“Father.” Says the boy. He needs the man to understand just how serious he is. “I need a new dad, and you look nice.”The man’s smile is wiped away in an instant, replaced by a look of pure bafflement.“I- What ? I’m a complete stranger !! What the hell ?”





	1. The Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends ! I'm currently at a cinema school so I'm pretty busy but I got this idea because I'm in Paris so I take the train EVERY DAY (andIdon'tlikeitatallpleasehelpme) so I had this idea a few days ago, and I thought I could turn it into a fanfic for now :)
> 
> So now, get on this train for a pretty fucked up emotional ride.
> 
> I'd like to warn you right now, this work was meant to be a tragedy, but I create another ending, more heart friendly (in the sense that it will not break your fragile blood pumping machine).  
> EDIT : ACTUALLY THE MAIN ENDING WILL BE A HAPPY ONE FORGET WHAT I SAID
> 
> (my tumblr : zeyrablue)

It was an ordinary thursday morning in one of New York’s many train stations. Trains coming in and out as quickly as possible, people walking, running, looking at the screens to see if their train was delayed. Only a few persons were not moving. An old man was reading his newspaper, an anxious looking woman smoking and looking at her phone, and a primary school class was being counted by their severe looking teacher. All the pupils were behaving, except one, who wasn’t even listening. He was looking around, detailing people with his wide brown eyes. 

A man ran into the train station, holding his opened bag against his chest. He looked like a mess, with huge bags under his eyes, wild untamed dark hair, and his jacket inside out. He was by far the fastest runner of the train station, so his situation must have been really desperate. 

The boy’s gaze zeroed on the man just as he tripped and fell, the papers in his bag flying all around him. Although the boy was far from the man, he heard him whimper as a train, maybe the one he was trying to catch, left the station. 

It didn’t take long for the boy to make his decision. He left his group and walked towards the now crying man. He knelt beside him and started picking up the papers with him. He kept his face turned towards the floor more out of habit than to hide from the stranger.

“It’s alright. I’m late too sometimes.” He said, hoping it would comfort the man. 

The man’s hands stopped moving and the boy realised he must have not noticed him before he spoke.  
“W-Why are you helping me ?” He asked, surprised. 

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but he heard his teacher yell in the distance. 

“Peter Parker ! Come back this instant ! We will not wait for you !”

He didn’t even bother to look at her, prefering to answer the crying man. “Because my aunt used to say that helping people is one of the best feelings in the world, and I agree.” He replies as he lifts his head to look at the man. He can’t help it, he’s too curious to see what he looks like from up-close. Plus, he’d like to see how the man will react. 

The man’s wet eyes widen as they study his face. Half a second later, they darken in understanding and empathy. 

“Children at school picking on you ?” 

To Peter, it sounds like the man’s been there before, and like he might understand, but he doesn’t want to talk about it yet, so he shrugs. “Doesn’t really matter. Was it an important meeting, sir ?”

The man sighs, and his eyes are suddenly full of tears again, though it’s obvious he is trying to control himself in order not to show so much pain in front a child. “Yes. I think I just lost my job.”

Even though Peter is young, he is smart enough to know that having a job is vital in america, and basically everywhere else actually, so he understands the man’s tears. However he will not cry with him, since he has just the plan to make it all better again, both for the man and for him. 

Peter sat up and gave the stranger his most serious look. 

“Well, I have a new job for you, sir.”

The man laughed a little through his tears. “Yeah ? And what kind of job might that be ?”

“Father.” Says the boy. He needs the man to understand just how serious he is. “I need a new dad, and you look nice.”

The man’s smile is wiped away in an instant, replaced by a look of pure bafflement. 

“I- What ? I’m a complete stranger !! What the hell ?” 

Peter ignores him -he’s pretty good at ignoring grown ups now- and keeps going. “If you want the job, call this number at any moment during school hours and tell the one who’ll pick up that Peter’s uncle asked you to pick him up from school.”

He knelt down again to scribble the school’s phone number on one of the few papers still on the ground, stood up and left. 

He couldn’t see the teacher and the other students, so he ran to where they were supposed to catch their train, leaving the man kneeling in all his papers, his tears forgotten as he was wondering what the fuck just happened to him, and if all of this was real.


	2. I Am Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Aunt was the best. Was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS THIS IS SO INSANE LIKE WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SO MANY OF THESE I THOUGHT I'D GET 100 HITS AND 3 KUDOS ! 
> 
> thank you. so much. if anyone has an angsty prompt in mind, feel free to ask, I might write it for you. Especially if you're a stalker. (aka someone who reads almost all my fics, not someone who follows me irl, omg.) 
> 
> Speaking of... I got a really adorable stalker, and you might see some stucky fic appear on my dashboard one day, as a gift to thank my most dedicated reader ^^ 
> 
> (yes stalker is a compliment here, but i bet it just offended a few persons, sorry I tend to do that unintentionally XD)
> 
>  
> 
> \------------
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so many will say "hey ! peter is more emotionally scarred and insecure than that !"
> 
> and i'll answer : "yes, but I promised someone not to angst the hell out of one of my fanfics for once, so please, bear with me, I'm just trying not to torture my dear readers too much"
> 
> (plus, it's not peter's self confidence, it's his aunt's confidence in him. he is very very very insecure if he has to rely on the words of a ghost as his only source of comfort)
> 
>  
> 
> (imsosorryitriedtogetawayfromtheangstbuttheangstygodchoseme)
> 
>  
> 
> (my tumblr : zeyrablue)

Peter caught his train just on time, and he barely had the time to release a quiet sigh of relief before he was pushed harshly by one of the bigger kids. A few girls snickered, and the teacher made a point of turning her head the other way. She didn’t need to do that, Peter wouldn’t have asked her for help anyway. 

The train ride, and then bus ride, back to school was as good as Peter could have expected it to be, meaning not very much. Kids from his class talked to each other, completely ignoring Peter, while he looked through the window, trying to remember exactly what the stranger from the train station looked like, but he had already forgotten so many details. 

He wished that just one kid from his class would like him. Just one friend. Was is too much to ask ? Or maybe he couldn’t ask for a dad and a friend, it was too much for a failure of a boy like him.

‘No, I’m not a failure, Norman is a big liar and I am the opposite of everything he calls me.’ He tried to remind himself. He knew his aunt would have been mad at him if he believed anything Norman said. She had never liked her husband’s half brother, and had refused that Peter meet him, until her last breath. 

When Peter had been forced to move in with the man, he had understood why on the very first evening. The man had laughed, had asked him if he liked Harry Potter, and upon Peter replying yes, he had thrown him in a cupboard, had locked him in, wishing him a “happy birthday”. The six years old boy had told him it wasn’t his birthday yet, and the man had laughed cruelly and replied “I don’t care about your birthday. Actually, I don’t care about you. Shut up and get out of my way if you wanna keep that weak skin of yours bruiseless.” 

That night he had remembered his last conversation with his aunt. 

She had smiled softly and lovingly at him from her hospital bed. And though it was a weak smile, it held more love than Peter ever saw and felt in his life. She had started coughing then, and the boy, panicked, had ran to get her a glass of water. When he had came back and had held it out to her, she had taken it from him, her smile returning, but this time, there had been something so very sorrowful in it. It had made Peter’s sensible heart ache.  
When she had drank the water, she turned her tired but still kind gaze to him and said “Peter, I want you to understand that I am not abandoning you. I will always be in your heart, as long as you remember me. Do not live in the past however, alright ?”

Peter had nodded, fighting back the tears filling his eyes. 

His aunt had continued. “Now, know that I do not approve of the person they are going to send you to, and that if I could, I would have kept you with me for longer. Forever.”

“I wanna stay with you forever, auntie” Peter had whined, his small voice breaking along with his heart. 

“I want you to listen carefully and to remember what I am going to say, alright ?”

Peter had nodded again, swallowing painfully.

“Whatever Norman tells you that you are, he is a liar. I am the one telling the truth about you, because I love you. He doesn’t. And people who are incapable of love can tell very hurtful lies. The only thing you can” She had coughed once, twice, and then struggled to breathe for a moment before resuming. “The only thing you can do is remember that all these insults are lies, you are a smart boy, you are cute, you are special, you are worth it, you have the right to be happy, the right to have friends, the right to live a normal childhood.” She had paused, as if she had been unsure of what she had been about to say. “The right not to be hurt. Repeat it, love.”

“I am a smart boy, I am cute, I am special, I am worth it, I have the right to be happy, I have the right to have friends, I have the right to live a normal childhood.” He had hesitated then, just like she did, because he had been confused as to why she had to tell him this. Was this new man going to hurt him ? “I have the right not to be hurt.” 

His aunt had died shortly after that, leaving him sobbing and holding onto her, begging her to come back. 

During his first night in the cupboard, Peter had whispered his new mantra, more than once. It felt like the ghost of a hug, but even so soon after meeting Norman, Peter had known that he would not get any better.  
“Wake the hell up, freak, we’ve arrived !” One of his classmates shouted as someone punched his already bruised arm.

Peter groaned as his mind came back to the present. The train had stopped and teacher was glaring at him. “Hurry up Parker, I don’t want to get into trouble for you.”

“Why don’t you just leave me here then ? I don’t wanna go with you anyway.” Deadpanned Peter, even though he knew it was pointless. 

The teacher grabbed his wrist in a grip way too tight to be painless and dragged him off the train. “You’re the worst kid I ever seen ! Poor mister Osborn, having to take care of such a demon.” 

Peter gritted his teeth. 

“It’s not because you have a crush on him that you should try to act like him” He muttered lowly.

“What did you say ?!” She screeched.

Peter covered one of his ears with his free hand. “Nothing, ma’am.” He mumbled. He knew the teacher had understood what he said very well. He also knew that he had just made a terrible mistake and that Norman would most probably hear about it, but he didn’t fancy worsening his case by disrespecting the teacher further.

“Oh I perfectly heard what you just said, you little coward ! Mister Osborn will not be happy to hear that you insult your teachers, boy !”

Boy, boy, boy. Peter hated that word. He had a name ! He had a life, an existence, he was not an object, his aunt would never let any adult say that to him ! Now, if only he could do the same…

“I am special” He murmured to himself, trying to believe it. Thankfully, no one heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't even that angsty. the angst is subtle anyway. i think. 
> 
> Anyway the chapter was supposed to be longer but I reread it and realised that the "I am special" was a perfect cut from the next part, that will turn into chapter 3 once i finish writing it... which would be quicker if I get comments)
> 
> does anything that i say even makes sense. It's been two days, and im still trapped in all those angsty hobbit fanfics, i think I read all the good ones, help me, im about to start writing one.... Someone make me focus on peter !
> 
> (btw all this shit isn't beta'd and im french so all the mistakes are sadly to be expected. If anyone wanna beta the whole thing, they're welcome ^^ you'll find my mail in my profile)
> 
> (my tumblr : zeyrablue)


	3. Job Contract and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hot chocolate and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... So... I'm... Late.... I'm sooooo sorry really but... Yeah. Life got in the way, ya know ? So much happened to me in those few months, it's crazy, I never knew so much can happen in such a short period of time. It feels like years since the last time I wrote this fic. 
> 
> Okay so I changed my mind about the plot, it's gonna be way happier than I thought it'd be, but I might go some alternate plot and make it a serie or something, we'll see where all of this takes us :D
> 
> I put a few refs in the fic... I wonder if you can find them all x) (there are three from what I recall)

When he got back ‘home’, Norman was sitting on a precious armchair, belt in hand. Peter could not see his face, but he knew that a dark glint was in the adult’s eyes. He had been waiting for him.

“I heard you’ve been insulting your teacher again today.” He stated, too calmly. 

Peter was tempted to say some witty thing back at the monster in front of him, but he found that fear had sealed his mouth shut. 

Norman stood up and continued. “Your teacher added that you’ve been a burden and almost made the whole class miss their train.”

“That’s not true !” Exclaimed Peter before he could control himself. As soon as he realised what he had done, he clasped a hand on his mouth and backed away. “I’m sorry” He muffled through his hand, tears quickly filling his eyes.

The beating that followed left him curled up in a ball after having been thrown in his cupboard, whimpering and pathetic. He could feel the blood soaking the back of his favorite t-shirt, the one with only a few stains from the boy who had owned it before and a drawing of Batman on it. 

“If only I was a superhero too” He murmured as he watched a spider making its web in one of the cupboard’s corners. “But that’s impossible.” He reminded himself sadly.

\----------------

What was possible though, was to get a new dad, he thought as he was staring out the window during class the next day. He pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and wrote in small capital letters, because it looked more serious.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

JOB CONTRACT FOR A NEW DAD.

BY TAKING THIS JOB YOU ACCEPT TOO TAKE CARE OF YOUNG PETER PARKER AS IF HE WAS YOUR BIOLOGICAL SON, AND TO TAKE HIM FOR ICE CREAM AND PIZZA EVERY FRIDAY NIGHT. (If a hot chocolate on wednesdays is possible, Peter would apprecieate that to) 

//Afraid that he might be asking for too much already, Peter stopped there.//

NEW DAD, SIGN HERE : 

MY SIGNATURE : Peter

 

Then Peter remembered the one reason he wanted to get a new dad.

PS : DO NOT SIGN IF YOU PLAN TO HIT ME, NOT LET ME EAT, MAKE ME SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD, OR BE MEAN.

PPS : PLEASE CHANGE MY SCHOOL, I DON’T WANNA GO TO THIS ONE ANYMORE.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter carefully hid the paper in his bag, and tried to pretend he was paying attention to the class, while he was picturing what his new life with his new dad would be.

At lunch break, the kids pushed him around a bit, so he went to the toilets right after eating and took the job contract paper from his bag. He reread it and saw the couple of mistakes he had made. He couldn’t erase them and he didn’t have infinite paper so he couldn’t redo it. He just hoped it was alright with his new dad if he didnt know how to write well yet.

On the way back home that day, two boys from his class followed him and one of them pushed him, making him fall face first to the ground. They laughed, but an old lady started yelling at them so they ran away.

“Are you okay sweetie ?” Asked the woman as Peter struggled to get up. When he finally managed, he wiped the dirt from his face and carefully kept his head low when he noticed that the old lady was still here.

“Oh, poor boy. I know how it is, kids used to be mean to me at school to when I was your age. I was not pushed around much, but girls can be especially vicious with their mind games.”

Peter risked a glance up at the lady’s face. She looked old, more than seventy, but her eyes and sad smile looked so young, so like his aunt’s. Tears filled his eyes at that thought.

The woman extended her arms to hug him and he flinched, before leaning into her and letting himself sob.

“I miss my aunt” He cried. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Cry as much as you want, it’ll make you feel better. Life is too unfair for you to be unfair to yourself.”

They stood there, hugging in the middle of the street, for what felt like ages. People walked by, never looking twice at them. After a while, Peter sniffled and stepped away. The nice woman kept her hands on his shoulder. 

Peter sniffled again before talking in a small, teary voice.

“Thank you ma’am. It’s been a while since… Since anyone hugged me.”

“It seems to me that it’s been a while since anyone’s been kind to you at all, young man.” She replied. She sounded sad, and a little angry, but Peter knew it wasn’t at him. 

He didn’t know what to reply to this, because it was the truth, and she knew it.

“By the way, my name is Peggy, Peggy Carter. What's your name, sweetie ?”

Peter wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“My name is Peter… Peter Parker. Nice to meet you, miss Carter.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Peter, but just call me Peggy, alright ?” Peter smiled shyly and nodded. “Now, what about a hot chocolate to make you feel better ? I happen to know a great place not far from here.”

Peter’s smile grew wider. 

“For real ?” 

Peggy returned his smile. 

“For real.” 

The boy searched in his bag and coat, but his smile fell when he realized that his pockets were completely empty.

“But I… I don’t have any money.. And I don't want you to waste yours on me...”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that dear, I’ve got plenty, I could buy you ten hot chocolates if you wanted !”

Peter laughed and put his hands over his stomach.

“I don’t think my belly can hold that much hot chocolate..”

“What about some cookies with it then ? You can take the rest home if you can't eat them all.” The boy smiled at her, very thankful but not knowing how to express it. The lady smiled back once again, and her smile was not sad at all anymore. “Come on Peter, let’s get this hot chocolate !”

It took them five minutes to get to the café, and during those Peggy told Peter a story about her very very nice nephew, Steve. Apparently, if superheroes existed, he would be one of them.

“I wanna be a superhero too !” Exclaimed Peter, jumping up and down excitedly. His sorrow from earlier was completely forgotten.

“Maybe you will become one, one day, but do not forget, dear : with great power, comes great responsibility.” Smiled Peggy.

Peter nodded seriously.

“I think someone else told me that, a long time ago, but I can’t remember who.”

“We’re here ! Look at this lovely place !” Declared Peggy as they stopped in front of a café.

The place looked lovely indeed. It was designed to look like a café from the fifties, with bright colors and checkered floor. The place was quite big, but not too much, and nearly empty. When they entered, a very pleasant piano music was playing, low enough to fall into the background. The air was warm and smelled like coffee and hot chocolate. They sat at the table that was the furthest away from the rest of the customers, and a waitress came to take their order. 

“Hi Peggy ! How are you today ? And who is this young boy ? Is he Steve's son ? You never told me that Steve had a son ! He looks eight, how could you hide him from us for so long ?”

“Calm down, Maria, Peter is not my son. Just a very nice boy in need of a hot chocolate. Or two. Maybe three. And some cookies too.”

“Oh. I see. But if Steve had a son, you would tell me, right ?”

Peggy smiled mysteriously. “I’d like pancakes and my usual coffee, please.”

Maria sighed and smiled. “Ah Peggy, you and your secrets, I swear…”

“You don’t even know if there is a secret at all, dear. How can you complain about me not telling them ?”

The waitress opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again before noticing Peggy’s raised eyebrow and laughing.   
“Alright then, keep your secrets !” She replied, then left. 

“Is she…” Peter didn’t finish his sentence, not really knowing what he was asking, but waow, he was not expecting what just happened. 

“A friend ? Yes, kind of. I come here really often, you see, even before my nephew was born, and as I told you he is nearing his thirties now. So the staff and even the owners are like a second family.”

“Who are the owners ?” Peter blurted out before he would shut up his curious mind.

“Oh so you’re one of the curious ones ? Very good, it means you’re smart.” The nice lady praised him. It made Peter feel warm in his stomach. “Well, the main owner is Nick Fury, he looks like a pirate and he frowns a lot, but I swear he would never hurt a fly. Unless it threatened someone he cares about, of course.   
The café is co-owned by Phil Coulson, who is also the chef here - you’ll see, his cookies are delicious - he is very calm and always smiling, very great company really. And as for the staff, there is Maria Hill, you just met her, Clint Barton, a guy about Steve’s age with dirty blond hair and a dangerous love for pranks, but he does his job very well and Phil has a soft spot for him so he’s never gonna get fired, no matter how many times he puts salt instead of sugar in the annoying customers’ coffee.   
There is also Natasha, who is surprisingly Clint’s best friend, and honestly I’ll never understand that one, because those two are polar opposites most of the time : she is very calm and he is hyperactive, she is very discreet and Clint well… Isnt, he panics whenever a woman starts to flirt with him, but Natasha flirts with clients to get them to buy more stuff and to come back… And the list goes on and on.”

“But why are they best friends then ?”

Peggy opened her mouth to answer, but at the same time Maria came back with their order. 

“And here you go young boy, enjoy the cookies, they are exceptional !”

“HEY ! TELL HIM THE HOT CHOCOLATE IS GREAT TOO !” Called a man’s voice from the kitchen. 

“And the hot chocolate is great too.” Obliged Maria, an amused smile on her lips. “Sorry about him, he is…

“Mister Barton ?” Tried Peter.

Maria burst out laughing. “Yeah, he’s Clint, did Peggy already fill you in ?”

“Yeah !” The boy replied with a huge smile. He then took a bite of one of the still warm cookies and moaned. “Do they come from heaven ?” He genuinely asked, his brown eyes huge.

“NO BUT THE HOT CHOCOLATE DOES !” Yelled Clint.

Peter took a sip of the hot chocolate and closed his eyes. He had never, ever, drank a hot chocolate that tasted that good. 

“I AGREE !” He yelled back to Clint. 

“THANKS KIDDO !”

Peter smiled at the nickname and went back to his hot chocolate as Maria left to tend to the other customers. 

They stayed in silence for a while, Peggy eating her pancakes, and Peter drinking his hot chocolate and enjoying his cookies. At some point he looked around the café and didn’t see another waitress.

“I don’t see Natasha.” He informed Peggy.

“No she isn’t here right now, wednesdays are her off days, as well as Sundays.”

“Which makes sundays my suicide days !” Joked Clint as he put down a second hot chocolate in front of Peter with a huge smile. “Here, on the house. It’s true though, sundays are so sad without my BFF !”

“Thanks mister Barton ! But why aren’t wednesdays sad too then ?” Wondered Peter.

“Oh just call me Clint, kiddo. I'm not a politician or some shit like that. And that's because on wednesdays it’s normal to work, and on sundays not only do I have to work when everyone else is relaxing and having fun, but I also have to work without Nat !” The man explained while fake pouting. 

Clint got called back to the kitchen by Maria, leaving Peggy and Peter to talk and get to know each others more. Peggy had a lot of stories about Steve and his group of friends, which included Clint and Natasha, as well as three other guys named Tony, Bruce, and Thor. Peter did not know what to tell to Peggy though, because all the stories he had in mind were sad. So he settled to just listen, wondering how a group of people could be so happy together. He would love to have friends like that too.

“Are you okay, sweetie ? You’re not saying anything.”

“I’m fine, Peggy, your stories are very interesting, I love them !”

“You look sad, dear…” Insisted the lady.

Peter lowered his eyes to his empty bowls of hot chocolates, and nibbled on his last cookie. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“What for ?”

“I don’t have any happy stories to tell.” 

“Oh Peter, that’s okay. You’re just a child, you still have plenty of time to live happy stories. And I don’t mind hearing a sad one or two. It might make you feel better to share them, sweetie.”

Peter nodded, averting his gaze. He really didn’t want Peggy to know about Norman. What if she decided that she is on Norman’s side ? He looked outside the window and noticed the sun was setting.

Horror filled his guts as he realized that there was no way he’d be home after dark if he didn’t leave right now. 

“I-I have to go.” He announced nervously as he stood up. “Thank you so much for the hot chocolate and cookies, please don’t be mad at me, I really can’t stay, I’m sorry” He blurted out while putting on his coat and grabbing his school bag.

“Peter-” Started Peggy, but the boy had already ran away. 

“What the hell just happened ?” Asked Clint, Peter’s third hot chocolate in his hands. 

“I have no idea, but I think that something is not right with this boy. And I suspect it goes deeper that bullying.” Peggy muttered, her eyes dark as she remembered the bruises on the boy’s shoulders, and his flinch when she had tried to hug him. 

“I really hope this is not the last time we see him.” Sighed Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you found all the refs ? 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, it's actually rereading your awesome comments that made me go back to writing this fic, so if you want more... Yeah, safest way to be sure to have more chapters is to show me how much you love my fic (if you like it of course, but I'm guessing that if you got this far, you do like it <3)
> 
> Next chapter will finally see Tony come back, yaaaaay but also it won't be the end of Peter's sad stories yet, sadly.
> 
> I really hope you liked this extra long chapter, and that you'll be there on the next chap ! I love you all, especially the ones who leave kudos and comments <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Now I will tell you a secret most readers don't know, authors looooooove the comments, it's like, their drugs. And it make them write faster and better. Like for real, that's how you make a good writer ! You motivate them ! :D
> 
> (my tumblr : zeyrablue)


End file.
